


"Ask Daddy Nicely"

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Eggsy, Daddy Kink, Oral, Praise Kink, Top!Harry, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin PWP. Prompt fill from tumblr. Daddy kink and praise kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ask Daddy Nicely"

Eggsy was mouthing along the length of Harry’s cock messily, one hand holding back the older man’s foreskin as he sucked at the head. Saliva was coating Harry’s erection, dripping down Eggsy’s chin and Harry’s balls. Harry’s cock was actually too big for Eggsy to take all the way into his mouth- they were working on it- so instead Eggsy would give attention to the entire length using his lips and tongue.

Eggsy pulled his mouth off Harry’s cock, lips swollen and glistening wet.

“Am I doing okay, daddy?” 

Harry smiled, sliding a hand through the younger man’s hair and down his neck, thumb rubbing circles on the side of his throat. 

“Wonderful, my dear boy. You always do such a good job for me.” 

Eggsy smiled, cheeks flushing red at the praise.

“Jus’ wanna be a good boy for you.”

Harry thumbed over Eggsy’s bottom lip before tugging the boy forward gently and pressing their lips together.

“You are such a good boy for me Eggsy. Always. My perfect, perfect boy. Come now, turn around for daddy and let me see you.”

Eggsy turned around and presented his arse, grinning over his shoulder at Harry and shaking his rear. 

Harry chuckled and gave Eggsy’s arse a playful smack, clucking his tongue. 

“Cheeky. Did you get yourself ready for me earlier like I asked?”

Eggsy nodded, arching his back as Harry palmed his arse-cheeks, spreading them with his big hands, letting his thumbs skim Eggsy’s slick hole. 

“‘Course I did, daddy. Do everything you ask me.”

“Almost everything. I don’t believe you’ve done that paperwork from your last mission yet.”

Eggsy groaned but just pushed back harder, silently begging for Harry’s cock. Harry loved having his boy underneath his hands, open and desperate for him. Harry could hardly wait any longer and he pressed up behind Eggsy, rubbing the head of his cock over his boy’s slick hole, pressing in and then pulling back away.

Eggsy whined, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, tongue poking out.

“Do you want it, my love?”

Eggsy nodded furiously, trying to fuck himself back on Harry’s cock but unable to due to Harry’s strong hands on his hips.

“Ask daddy nicely.”

“Please, daddy. Oh my god, daddy, please. I’m your good boy, i need it! C’mon, ‘arry, daddy, please!”

Harry smirked and shoved forward, impaling Eggsy on half his cock.

“I think you deserve it. You have been such a good boy for me.” 

Eggsy was panting now as Harry slowly sank the rest of his cock inside him.  
He was still babbling, begging and pleading with Harry.

“Hush now, love,” Harry murmured, pressing two fingers into Eggsy’s mouth for him to suck, thrusting in and out of Eggsy’s hole slowly.

“Just let daddy take care of you.”


End file.
